Through Rise and fall love wins all
by UchihaMiidorii
Summary: title probably doesnt match story if you can think of one let me know i will appreciate it Just another Chris X Jill fanfic haha R&R please! Disclaimer; I Don't own any Resident Evil characters or anything to do with the Resident Evil series
1. Chapter 1 Basically

Usually In a Cop station you expect to be dealing with crooks, dealers and ho's but not for me, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Leon s Kennedy and Sheva Alomar we had to deal with the living dead seriously You probably think I've been taking happy pills or drinking a hell of a lot of vodka but it's true We deal with the living dead and mutants I suppose you wanna know how it all started so here it goes.

It started About September 1998 We had all Just finished our apprenticeships at Raccoon city Police Department(sounding familiar already) We were sent on a standard patrol the usual keeping an eye on the civilians, stopping drug deals and kicking the hobo's out of the shop door ways that sort of stuff we got back to the office and was assigned to our pairs Me and Chris were one pair The main pair you know take on all the best missions kicking some ass that sort of stuff but then there were three but lucky Caitlyn turned up so she was teamed with Sheva and Claire with Leon so for the first few months of our new bad ass job we mainly had paperwork the occasional interrogation but nothing OTT it's the kind of interrogation you'd do on your brother or sister to see where they hid your action figure or teddy bear thats when we got the call people all over the city where going missing presumed dead then turned up ate their family and random people and boom raccoon city turns into hell Me and Chris where the first to witness these shocking events If it weren't for him I'd be dead that thing grabbed me from behind and tried to knaw away at my neck fair enough my perfume did smell like cherries but come on that took it to far so Chris shook him off and shot him in the head but *flashback* it all seemed to start when the new neighbours Umbrella corp. moved in and started experimenting with something called the T-Virus well me and Chris got the assignment so we set off with our fake ID's and our lab coats we managed to get in somehow and then within 3 hours of being there I was caught snooping and was taken to some sort of room so yet again Chris had to save me butt this time there was a look of relief in his eyes like he felt bad you know blamed it on himself or he was worried when we finally got out of there with a bottle of the virus we got back to the lab at the station and started to work on what it did me and Chris had to spend day and night together and our friendship seemed to grow but I don't think he ever felt about him*end flashback* So at the end of a long grouling shift of having to scope raccoon city for these things and killing them some of them were cops who used to work at RCPD but we had to kill them is that murder? I mean after all they were trying to eat us and after a lot of Chris saving me when I got caught and almost blown up or eaten I needed a drink so I thought I'd ask Chris and I almost died at his answer I bet your thinking he rejected me WRONG he said yea well his actual words were, "sure I'd love to Jill after all it is you." And then he winked at me I thought I was gonna keel over or something. So after out shift had ended we went to the bar at the end of hardville street we had a few drinks and Chris wouldn't let me go home because I had a few to many so I stayed at his the night and well before I went to sleep he kissed me not on the head or on the cheek but directly on the lips I was in heaven and then I woke up in his bed so overall a shift can't be that bad.

……Or could it wasn't till the next day I was told Chris WASN'T my permanent partner his partner was sheva mine was Carlos I was teamed with a wannabe ladies man number one pervert I was gutted not only was it the thought of being hit on by that freak yet it was that thought of being away from Chris. My names Jill Valentine and this is how I came to fight the living dead and eventually claimed dead.


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

"Chris Redfield your with Sheva Alomar Jill valentine your with Carlos Olivera." A blonde haired man with tinted sunglasses on said his name's Albert Wesker and he's the founder of the S.T.A.R..S team.

That was at least 8 months ago I haven't seen Chris for ages we're always out on missions I just got my biggest one yet there's an umbrella lab uncovered underneath Spencer mansion me and Carlos and the rest of the alpha were sent to check it out delta team were sent but they haven't had any sigh from them for days so they decided to send us to check it out we packed up our weapons and supplies we'd need and got flew over in helicopter but there was a malfunction and the chopper went down we thought we wouldn't survive but we did that's when we discovered delta teams chopper it was a wreck that's when we saw these dogs we thought they were coyotes at first but they were your standard house rottweilers they came chasing after us foaming at the mouth we ran as fats as we could I tripped but carlos helped me out we eventually we reached the mansion and just about got everyone in and the doors locked before those savage dogs could get to us we heard screams coming from the top floor I gave carlos the bottom floor to investigate I took the floor were the screams came from.

I started scoping the main ballroom were the scream came from there was bullet shells from a desert eagle gun the suddenly I was grabbed from behind like the day I was almost killed by that zombie in raccoon city I prepared myself for the worst but then they released me and spun me round and then I was staring into the eyes of the man I once kissed the man I spent the night with Chris

" Jill…Jill is that you?" he said staring at me "oh my god Chris." I screamed flinging my arms round his neck letting him take me into a warm embrace then next thing I know I'm sitting on the table and Chris is kissing me not that I minded but I got the same feeling I had that night at that moment everything stopped until his partner sheva walked in " Chris were supposed to be working and if your definition of work is sticking your tongue down her throat then your clearly in the wrong job." she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice "sheva lighten up this is Jill valentine my old partner we used to date we haven't seen each other for eight months." he said in his own defence "I don't care Chris you haven't seen each other for 8 months you meet here next thing you've got her on the table snogging her face off and looking like any minute your going to rip her clothes off." she said now showing her jealousy "I might just do that later." Chris said winking at me I took this opportunity to tell him " Erm Chris I've kind of got a boyfriend." I said.

The moment I told him I saw his heart sink into the very pit of hell he let go of me and walked out I looked at sheva who had a huge smile on her face " take care of him sheva please he means the world to me." I said she nodded and walked out with a slight skip in her step I left shortly after to find Carlos and the chopper pilot who I also know as my boyfriend after hours of searching and dodging blood thirsty monsters and flesh eating crows we found the chopper along with Alex the pilot "come on Jill get in." he said holding his hand out to help me in It was silent between me and Alex for a while but he broke the ice " so Jill missed me." he asked wrapping his arms around my waist "he he off course I missed you." I said turning round and kissing him unaware he was pulling me into a passionate kiss I pushed him away when I realised that everyone was watching and Chris was giving him mental daggers when we landed back at base I went to meet Chris in his office to talk to him about our situation " Chris are you jealous of him. "I asked crossing my arms and sitting on the desk right in front of him I could feel his hands slowly creeping their way up my legs even though I was wearing my usual uniform blue trousers baby blue vest top with these weird dark blue shoulder pads and black combat knee high boots and my gun holster on my thigh but all I could feel was his big, soft, warm hands creeping up my body eventually finding my cheek and pulling my face closer to his lips finding my ear his warm breath whispering 5 words to me "I Love You Jill Valentine." He said I was about to respond but his lips met mine he pulled me onto his lap and pulled me into a fiery passionate kiss I pulled away gently "Chris I cant I'm with Alex Listen I have to go I'm meeting him for coffee do you want one bringing back maybe a sugar donut." I said With a smile

"valentine you know me too well." he said smiling slightly I simply smile and head out of his office and down to the lobby "hey Alex you ready to go get coffee." I say putting my hands on his shoulders (but still nothing no spark there) " yeah lets go." he says as he gets up and heads out of the door I begin to think whether I made the right decision or should I have stayed with Chris.


	3. Chapter 3 I think I love you

After our recent success on our first big mission Barry the leader of the Alpha Team decided to throw a little party at his house more of a BBQ everyone was there Me and Carlos, Barry and his wife Kathy and his kids, Claire and Leon, Caitlyn and Steve , Sheva and Chris, and also Rebecca Chambers A medic and only survivor from the Delta Team and Billy Coen A Wanted criminal accused for murder but saved our lives.

"So Jill how are things with you and Alex." Barry asked me

" Erm…Good thanks." I said faking a smile

After about 5 hours everyone seemed to have a bit of alcohol in their systems so there was lots of laughing and silly dares me and Carlos however were drunk and Alex didn't like it Sheva kept throwing dirty looks at me all night and mocking me been as she knew how I felt about Chris and how she was going out with him.

Alex came over to were me and Carlos were he grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Jill what are you doing." He asked frowning at me

"Oh liven up Im just having some fun." I said almost tripping over but inevitably I laughed

"Yeah well you can have fun sober." he said now holding me against a wall by my shoulders everyone must have noticed at this point as they had all come over watching

"Come on Alex you know I love you………Or is that just the alcohol talking." I said everyone gasped he turned and looked at me

"so that's it then is it it's over." he said

"I guess it is." I said pushing his hands away from my shoulders about 5 seconds later he walked out

"Jill were so sorry." Barry said comforting me

"Eh.. I don't care." I said

"your not drunk are you Jill." Barry said

"Nope." I said with a huge grin on my face Everyone began to laugh and the party carried on for another good 3 ½ hours I was sitting by the pool in the swimsuit I had under my clothes until Chris, Carlos, Barry, Billy, Steve and Leon came over picked me up and threw me in the pool a few of them lost their footing so they ended up joining me chris on the other hand stayed perfectly dry.

"That was not fair." I said Trying to kick carlos away from my legs as he tried to drag me under

"It was totally fair valentine haha you tricked us now we trick you it's a fair deal." chris said throwing of his shirt and cannon balling into the pool sending a very scared steve over to the other side of the pool everyone laughed at the scene as all the old friends got soaked and drunk but sheva didn't like the fact that chris was with me the whole time he was in the pool after half and hour or so everyone left there was only me, Barry, Kathy, Sheva and chris left this time we were in barry's Jacuzzi and in our swim suits

"so how has life been since we last got together like this." barry asked me and chris

"pretty good I finally got my BSAA letter and they've accepted me as a full agent." I said a smile beaming on my face

"Jill that's amazing why didn't you tell me ." chris said splashing water at me I just laughed sheva decided it was time for them to leave so she made the excuse of she wasn't feeling to good chris fell for it of course I left about and hour later after having Barry's kinds tackle me to the ground and give me a noogey . I drove home quietly trying to make a lonely night feel better but I couldn't so I took my chases and found the only person who could possibly ever make me feel happy and also who can handle a good joke and a few beers. I picked up my phone and placed it to my ear waiting to hear his voice.

"hello This is chris and you would be." He said a slight hint of humour in his voice

"Oh haha Redfield any chance you could peel yourself away from baseball and the wicked witch of the west and come have a beer or two with me we got a lot of catching up to do." I asked

"do you read my mind valentine because…" then there was a knock at the door I went and answered I shocked by what I saw

"I already here." he said as he pushed me inside my apartment closed the door next thing I knew was I was lying on the sofa with Chris's lips firmly set against mine.


	4. Chapter 4 A Beautiful End

**3 Months after the downfall of umbrella and Tricell.**

**Over the past few weeks the court case was brought to an end and they were waiting eagerly on a decision.**

**Urgent Notice For The attention of Mr Chris Redfield.**

Chris eyed the paper carefully, it was sealed with an official government seal, he'd seen them before when Leon received letters but why did he have one? I stare at him carefully, we'd be woken by a loud banging on the door and were greeted by 2 men in black suits. "chris what is it." I ask him getting up from my place on the sofa and walking over to him. He opens the letter and begins to read it, his face instantly lights up, " It's over." he whispers, I look at him confused, "what do you mean over?" I ask he hands me the letter and I begin to read it:

Dear Mr Redfield,

In the recent court case against umbrella and Tricell pharmaceutical company we would like to inform you that the evidence the Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Association presented was sufficient enough to allow us to come to a decision. We have thought that in the Best interests of the families of raccoon city and all 51 states of America, that these companies shall cease to exist, the companies shall be dissolved within the next 2-3 months and all products these companies sponsored or made will be destroyed. We wish you the best of luck for the future and you will be receiving an official government visit within the next few days. We understand that you and on Jillian Valentine are now living in the same dwelling so we would like you to pass the information on to her.

Signed

The United States Government.

I Dropped the letter to the floor and dive into his arms, he's more than happy to return my embrace,

" after all these years they can finally be at peace." I say to him " yeah and we can finally have a life together without the worry of either of us dieing out in the field." he says to me "I think a celebration is in order, call everyone party here tonight. I can't believe it's finally over, we can have our lives back." I say walking to the bedroom to change into my clothes.

A few hours later me and Chris were out shopping in the new raccoon mall, no Tricell sponsor stickers or endorsements any where, all the pharmacies now had REAL Cure's and drugs none of that reanimating death crap that occupied the shelves just a little over 5 months ago. I stop outside of a store and see the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen, A pristine Silver chain, The pendant was a ladder style filled with what looked like blue diamonds….The price tag however not so beautiful _$5000 _That was a lot for a necklace, chris saw what I was looking at "why don't you go and take a look for a new outfit or a dress for tonight, I'll come and meet you I just need to get something's from the computer store my laptop's been on the fritz lately." He says I nod and head towards a new clothes store. About 20 minutes later I see chris walk into the store with a bag in his hand, looks like he found what he needed. He spots me in the crowd and walks over to me, placing a gently kiss to my cheek. To this day I still blush. All of a sudden a loud shriek comes form inside the store, I swing my head round to see a crowd of women staring at me and chris, " Oh My God That's chris Redfield From the BSAA." one woman shouts as the bombard over to us, I'm instantly knocked to the ground and Chris is hoarded by fans, he pushes his way through and leans down to pick me up " sorry ladies but I'm taken." he says as he carries me out the store. When we get outside he sets me down "talk about you horde of brainless zombies." he laughs, he takes my hand and leads me towards the car park. When we reach Chris's hummer He unlocks it and we climb in, Before he starts the car he hands me the back he was carrying "look inside." he orders "ok but what is it." I ask as I take out the box that was in the bag, I open the box slowly, as soon as I see what's inside My eyes fill with tears "chris…this is the necklace I saw in the jewellery store how did you afford this." I ask as I allow him to fasten it around my neck "I've been saving up for a while, for a deposit on one of those new build house down in orchard on 3rd, and I had some to spare after I brought the house." he says jingling the keys in front of me. "you brought a house." I ask him "For us, now that umbrella's gone and Tricell to we can finally start over without living in fear." He says, I spin round to face him "you are to good to be true Chris Redfield." I say as he pulls be into a kiss. After a few moments he pulls away and starts the car and were off. We arrive at our new home to see people already taking our things in, our friends and family helping, Claire see's the car pull up and runs over to use "you guys are here, chris called this morning and asked us to move all the stuff here whilst you were out…so we did, oh wow jill look at that necklace it's gorgeous." Claire says as she eye's up my necklace "yeah it is chris brought it me today." I say as I twirl it between my fingers. Chris stepped out the car and took Claire over to the side, Claire looked over Chris's shoulder and back at him, she threw her arms around him and was crying in delight. I jump out of the car and walk over to them "whats going on here?" I ask "oh nothing just catching up." chris says as he picks up a box that was lying near the white front door, he takes it inside and I follow closely behind in complete aww this is not a house It might as well be a mansion it's HUGE. I walk upstairs to inspect the rooms to find all brand new bedroom furniture, and elegant bed which had white panels attached to the ceiling at the four corners of the bed, Mirrored drawers, and bedside tables also a dressing table. But I can't help but wonder were the wardrobe was, I open one of the doors in the room and instantly found the wardrobe, a walk in wardrobe which was big enough for a bedroom. How the hell did chris afford this place? I wonder. I go down stairs and into one of the 3 reception rooms. I can just imagine that in a few years time or sometime in the near future, mine and chris's children running around this house.


End file.
